


Red Tulips, Daisies, and Lotus Flowers

by CryingInk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Flower Language, I haven't written in a year and a half please spare me, I'll add them as I go - Freeform, Magic, My First AO3 Post, Rebirth, Skeleton god is baby and doesnt know they're a god, i literally don't know how to tag, mostly - Freeform, yeah me too, you ever just wake up and suddenly have a body?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingInk/pseuds/CryingInk
Summary: There used to be Light around them, besides them. They used to be louder, and their intent would shine through and brush against their Light. Why did it stop? Why did the hum get quieter and the intent grow more desperate? They didn't know. They knew the Light around them was disappearing, it was fading, and an inky darkness was taking it's place. They knew what it was, deep down, but that wasn't important. What was important was that they got to them, that they SAVEd them.-After the war everything went down hill.The crops died, the water started to dry out, their very SOULs felt sick and dark. Like a piece of their Light was gone. They begged, pleaded, giving all they had to the Light that used to be inside them so that it may come back. But... it didn't. Not for decades. It was a miracle that their small - smaller than it used to be, should've been - village managed to survive that long. Perhaps it was another punishment for the war, they were to live on, just as their children would, and just as their children's children would, to suffer in their place.They truly thought all was lost.. Until Light shined through them again.havent written in a year and a half, bad summary is bad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Red Tulips, Daisies, and Lotus Flowers

It was.. Dark. Very dark. Their - their? - light pulsed in the darkness, vaguely lighting up their surroundings though there wasn’t much to light up. They couldn’t see anything if there was, anyway.

It used to be lighter, they knew, even though they couldn’t see it. Even though they could only feel the intent in the humming noise around them they knew it. It used to be bright and cheerful, and the voices would call out praises and thanks. They would hear humming that vibrated the small space around them along with an innocent intent. It was so very nice, warm and fluffy even when something hurt something, when someone would brush against their light.  
  


It had been like that since as long as they could remember. The area around them had light as well, when they weren’t as alone, when they felt they could move around and hum with laughter along with the voices. But.. good things couldn’t last, they supposed.

One day they could feel themselves slow, they could feel as the voices grew angry, loud, but then so very quiet. They could barely hear them after that, when the voices would barely make a sound, the light from them fading away. They knew something was wrong but they couldn’t register the words and intent that were sent at them. They felt.. Tired, for the first time. It was hard to focus, hard to really know what was wrong.

They could feel something was wrong, something was dying. Maybe the voices and light, maybe something else, but they knew it was. They didn’t like it.

But even then they couldn’t do anything. They were just light, what could they do? It only got worse from there. The darkness grew ever darker, and the voices grew ever quieter, even with the increase in pleas they knew were there from the intent. They could feel the desperation, they could feel their pain, the pain _around_ them, but they couldn’t do a single thing to help them.

  
It was awful.   
  


They… they wanted to help. They _needed_ to help. For as long as they could remember they were there, laughing and praising and thanking, but now they were growing quiet. They couldn’t let them disappear, not again - _again? They wonder mindlessly. Had this happened before?_ They wouldn’t allow them to leave.

And so started the process. What process? They didn’t know. Their light fizzled and burned brighter than ever and they started to feel heavier. It was a slow process, whatever it was. Ages seemed to pass as they listened to the pleas. The pleas turned from asking for help for asking for forgiveness. _No!_ They wanted to cry. They had nothing to apologize for! They wanted to help, needed to SAVE them! But they couldn’t. The pleas continued, for _forgiveness_ , _healing_ and _life_ . They tried to call back, as they have many times before, _please be patient!_ They called, _I’m coming! I will help you!_ They repeated that many times over. 

They were coming, they would help them, they would _SAVE_ them. Every time they thought that their resolve grew and so did their light. They could feel a burning- no, _heavy_ pressure forming around them, from them, but they paid it no mind, it wasn’t important. Not right now, not when they still couldn’t do anything to help Them. What _was_ important, though, was getting to them, no matter the cost.

They would SAVE Them.

\---

It would sometimes go quiet.

Those times were lonely. No one to talk to, no pleas to answer or forgiveness to give. It was… it was scary. It was just them, the darkness, and the pressure building around them. They didn’t like those times. They could always feel their light fade, just slightly, they could feel the pressure crack and a part of them knew that was a bad thing. They didn’t know what the pressure was but they had grown used to it, they needed it, even if they had no clue why. It would help them. They could feel it in their light. 

They didn’t want to be forgotten, they didn’t want to be alone here in the darkness! They didn’t know what they did wrong but they would do their best to make it better! It was then that it was their turn to plead, to _beg for forgiveness_ , not to be alone. 

They never got an answer.

It would always be like that for a long while before any humming or intent came back. They were usually even worse off than before, begging and pleading louder with even more intent, more _grief_ behind it. They let the pressure keep building up. Building up for what they still didn’t know, but they were going to help, no matter what, and this was their ticket to doing that.

After those times they could often feel things around them, they could feel the way their light bounced off of it. Sometimes it burned. Whatever it was it was _hot_ and it _hurt_ but it was _something_ in the darkness. Other times it was suffocating, like being locked away with no magic, no light, no voices. They didn’t like those times. But most of the time it was pleasant. It was gentle, a nice intent running through them, brushing against them and making their light pulse happily. It was so very gentle, soothing away any worries or fears they had in favor of the warmth.

That was something that kept them going whenever they felt like giving up. They wouldn’t let them be alone forever, not when they were so gentle and so kind to make them feel better. Even though their hums and intent were never answered, this always felt like an apology, and it helped. They helped. Just like They would help Them when they finally got the chance. They just had to be patient.

\---

It was quiet today. Unusually quiet, actually. There was nothing brushing up against their light, there were no voices, nothing.. It was scary. It reminded them of the darkness that surrounded them. It reminded them of a time long past when there was nothing, no light, no darkness, no intent and no hums. Long before and yet after those had all gone away… when they were nothing, not even their light.... They didn’t like those times.

The pressure had continued to grow and form but today it felt especially strange. Usually they could simply ignore it in favor of listening to the hums or feeling the intent, usually they were able to at least feel them brushing against their light with any sort of intent, good or bad, suffocating or soft. But.. Nothing. They didn’t know why it was quiet today. 

They simply knew something was different, and something was going to happen. Whether it was a good or bad difference they couldn’t be sure, but it just _was_. Just like they were, just like the voices and intent were, and just like whatever was around them was. 

They did their best to tune the deafening silence out by remembering the brighter days, when the world wasn’t dark. After the initial silence that they had long forgotten - _at least they tried to, it was still there, it still scared them, they didn’t want to be alone.._ \- but before this new darkness. They would’ve smiled if they’d been able to, hearing all of the kindness and feeling the gentle intent, but they couldn’t so they simply settled for burning just a bit brighter, for just a bit longer than usual. The brighter days were nice. The voices would laugh, the gentle ones speaking with a smile in their voice and thanking them for everything they had done.. They didn’t know what they had done, but it was still nice to be appreciated. The intent echoing off of them would reach them and brush against their light. They would try and hum back, they would try and send back just as much happiness and intent as they could. They didn’t know if it ever reached them, but they certainly hoped so.

They barely even noticed that the pressure had moved from inside their light, drawing on it, to behind it, building up, growing and releasing at the same time, as they remembered. They were so focused on the old days that they completed their mission of tuning out the silence around them. They didn’t notice how the very light that made him up swirled with the darkness around them, taking the shape of something they didn’t know the name of. They only really noticed when the pressure started to burn. No.. that wasn’t right. The pressure wasn’t burning, _they_ were! Their light pulsed frantically as they tried to get away from the burning sensation all around them. It felt like they were being split apart! It felt like their very being was changing into something it wasn’t supposed to be, _hadn’t_ been for a long time!

_Oh Light_ , it hurt so badly.

They didn’t think they’d be able to take it for much longer before they had to do something - _anything_ \- to make the pain stop. Oh Darkness, swallow them whole if this is what they were to deal with forever! Their very nerves felt on fire and their mind couldn’t focus. They think they could hear the voices again, could feel the intent, but none of it made sense. Why didn’t it make sense? The intent was muddled, they could barely feel it as it washed over them. The only thing they could feel was the way their hands seemed to get caught on something, something grabbing at their newly formed hand. 

Why… Why was the darkness seeming to get darker, yet darker?

That was the only other thing they noticed when the pain faded, just slightly. Their light seemed to get swallowed up as the darkness broke through, grabbing at them and not letting go. They felt sick, feeling heavy and bloated and yet floaty all at the same time. It was awful and they wished it away even as it stayed.

They couldn’t think, couldn’t reply to the calls or mimic the intent, they just.. Wanted to sleep. Yeah, sleep.. That sounded amazing right now, actually. When was the last time they slept? They didn’t know, they didn’t know if they ever _have_ slept. But... They could do that. They could sleep. Then the pain would be gone and everything would be better, right? Yes, everything would be okay. It would be better once they woke up, they would make it better...

And so, they closed their eyes - _since when did they have eyes? What had happened to them? Why did they feel so heavy yet so light?-_ They couldn’t even focus long enough to finish their questioning, pained thoughts. A cloud of smoke seemed to go over them and their mind felt fuzzy, their very light muddled, before giving in.

They passed out.

\---

The Little Light passed out in darkness before they could notice more differences that happened around them. They curled up in their sleep, the soft, feathery wings at their side curling slightly as well, as if that would protect them from the dangers of the world they would soon be thrust into. Their legs were hugged to their chest and their back curled just slightly. They were so delicate looking, so small… 

The Darkness wanted that, it wanted the light. It curled around the small being that was no longer just light and held them close, they would keep them. The very Void around them swallowed the noise and the intent of those trying to reach the light. Soon they stopped altogether, as if they knew none of it was reaching the being. That was good. It curled tighter around the light, it’s light, and grew darker and darker as the only source of light became smaller and smaller...

They didn’t notice how, not long after everything was smothered by the darkness it used to live inside, a new light came to be. Just underneath them it opened up and gently pulled them out of the inky grasp of Void, pulling and tugging as gently as it could to pull them away from the darkness that possessively kept it’s grip. They didn’t notice how their light was tainted, just slightly, by the darkness that had grabbed at their new form, nor how the new light gently lowered them onto the ground below.

Nor did they notice the light sealing the hole above them, leaving a simple sky in its place. It was early. There was dew on the grass around them, and the sun was only barely rising, the moon still high in the sky. There were no clouds above them either, and the shadows cast over them by the sunlight was quickly blocked out by the light over their chest. 

It wasn’t just them who didn’t notice how life grew around them, the very plants growing and sprouting until they curled delicately around the equally, if not more, delicate being. They kept them safe from the dry, hard grass and plants underneath them, and they seemed to glow at the light on the beings chest. The very life around them felt so much better, green floating through the air though it was invisible to all but a single little light.

The villagers were still in their homes when they, however, noticed how light they felt. Sickly villagers suddenly felt so much better, as if their very soul had been snuffed clean of the darkness. Others who weren’t sick but couldn’t do much to help anyone slept easier, and no one, not yet, noticed how little golden and white flowers sprouted here or there, filled with HOPE, and INNOCENCE, and practically glowing as well.

\---

They shivered.

They stirred with a low whine in their throat, turning slightly in the grass. They still felt heavy, but this time it didn’t hurt. The smog that had filled their head in the Darkness seemed to be lifting the longer they laid there. It was still cold, though. At least their light offered some warmth, as well as the intent that they could finally hear clearly again. Their wings fluttered and spread as they stretched before they turned to their side with a soft murmur. It was so bright.. The ground underneath them was damp and unforgiving, yet whatever was covering it was gentle and pulsed very lightly with Life. It curled around them protectively and made them feel warmth, even in the cold, morning air.

They almost fell back to sleep before they realized something. Something was wrong, very, _very_ wrong. Why was… what were they laying on? Why was it so bright that it hurt their eyes - _eyes_ \- as they came into consciousness? It reminded them of the old days, with the gathered intent and humming suddenly so much louder than they were used to.. They groaned softly and the light over their chest stuttered before they managed to peak an eye open. It was hard, and they had to concentrate. Even with said concentration they winced and closed it for a while before trying to peak it open again. They’ve never had to do this before, to open their eyes, to _see_ . It was so strange to them, and it almost hurt with how much light they saw, how bright it was. After so long in darkness it was so strange to see. What was even stranger was how vibrant everything was. They laid there, on their side, staring up at the bright sky after they managed to open the door and no matter how much it hurt to keep that eye open they couldn’t help but stare. The beautiful shades of purple, orange, pink and blue colored the sky and left them in a daze. They had never seen anything like it - _yet they had_. They didn’t know what it was but they couldn’t stop staring. It could’ve been another decade before they finally found the will to look away.

They turned their head around slowly and looked at the grass framing their skull. It was soft, and a little wet. Heh.. It felt weird. They blinked and suddenly realized that they had not just the one, but _two_ eyes. They blinked some more before they finally managed to force open the second one. They winced, finding it more painful than that of the first and quickly closing it. They went through the process of getting it used to the light before finally managing. They managed to see straight, finally, and everything looked even bright, even prettier. They could faintly see a green mist floating around them, dancing like a ribbon in the wind.. 

A part of them felt jealous. 

They wished they were as pretty and colorful as the things around them.. Whatever they were. They continued to look around, finally, and caught sight of the glowing, four-pointed star over their ribcage. They couldn’t help but stare in wonder at the beautiful thing. This.. They recognized the light. It was them, in their truest form. As they stared at it they realized that the pressure that had been building up for so long was completely gone. They still felt heavy but this time it felt normal. They, without thinking, lifted their hand and gently brushed the light. It felt strange, like air was blowing through them, and they quickly stopped. The sensations around them were already almost too much, they didn’t want to add more to the mix.

  
  


They couldn’t help but stare at it. It was.. Them? Part of them? It followed their movements as they opened and closed it slowly, feeling slow and dazed still. It wasn’t as prominent before but it definitely was now. Their eyes felt heavy, as did the rest of them. It was a strange thing, something they had never experienced. How curious. They lifted their other hand and blinked again. They were identical but one of them had drops of… water? On it from the grass. It slowly trailed down their finger before dropping on their face, making them flinch and go cross eyed in wonder as they stared at the droplet on their face, or tried to. It was in a spot that made it impossible to see, but it was still something to try. They giggled finally and then looked back to their hands, watching the shadow they cast over them to shield them from the growing light. It even distracted them from the cold, making it something they could ignore, something they could push into the back of their mind for a later time, must like the silence that would grow around them sometimes. 

It was nice.

It was at least an hour - not that they knew what that was - until they realized that they could - should - get up. The sun was now above them and provided them with a gentle warmth and light that they greedily soaked in. It felt so nice, so soft and kind, it reminded them of themselves, if only with how bright it was. 

They managed to push themselves into a sitting position and that was how they spent a good couple minutes, playing with their legs and running their hands along their bones. It was so strange, feeling the bumps and curves of their new form. They frowned a little at the darkness tainting them but just generally assumed it was something that happened when they formed. Hopefully, if they met others, they wouldn’t mind. Touch was such a strange sensation, but not an unwelcome one. They found they liked it. The feeling of running their hands over the smooth bones was soothing. What would it be like if someone else touched them? They didn’t know. Actually.. They glanced around, over the tall grass and at the hills. Was anyone else around?

They didn’t find people.. But they did notice something odd.

The grass around them only seemed to last for a few feet before turning dry and dead. The tree that they could see - they didn’t know how they knew what it was called - was dead as well, the bark old and grey and the leaves no longer growing. They could feel pain stem from the sight of it. That wasn’t right, they knew it. They didn’t know how but they did. It shouldn’t look like that, it shouldn’t be dead and grey and devoid of such pretty color. With new determination they shifted onto their knees. They made a move to get up before their hands brushed against something soft. They flinched from the sudden sensation, looking down in surprise and seeing two.. Wings? Connected to their hips. Woah.. As much as they wanted to mess with those they couldn’t get the thought of the dead tree and dark grass out of their mind. So, they steeled themselves and then tried to push off the ground. 

It was extremely hard for seemingly no reason. When they did tried and push themselves up they were quick to get off balance, not used to the sensation of standing. They also weren’t used to the sensation of _falling_. They yelped and instinctively reached out, catching themselves on their hands and knees in the grass. Their wings fluttered and shifted under the attention that the skeleton was mentally giving them before they willed them to curl up at his side. They didn’t need to get in the way. However... The sudden movement and fall had made the feathers puff up and they couldn’t help but giggle and flinched at the tickly sensation that it caused. It was a strange sensation that they quickly decided they didn’t like too much. And with how they were curled up.. They had to fix it. They reached out and with a clumsy hand after stretching them out and began to gently, carefully, brush them down. 

It felt nice. The feathers were so soft, and the rhythmic feeling of them being brushed down was nice as well. They spent a good while brushing them, longer than they needed too, actually. It was just very soothing..

They tuned out the sudden commotion that surrounded them, the intent growing suddenly. They didn’t even notice, so distracted by all the newness around them. It wasn’t like they could do anything anyway.. Right? They could deal with it later.

It was only after they finally stopped did they glance around again, and then try to stand. This time they expected the sudden weight they would feel and managed to push themselves to their feet…. Only to immediately fall down again as they stumbled forwards like a clumsy baby deer. They hit the ground with another soft yelp and panted from the effort. Okay, progress; they actually got off the ground that time. So they tried again, and again, and again.. All with varying but similar results. It wasn’t until the tenth try that they finally managed to stand on their own. Well, not completely on their own. Their wings had fluttered when they stumbled and it caught them enough that they caught their balance. Though they very nearly face planted into the grass from how they waved their arms about and flapped their wings frantically to keep from falling over. They were thankful it worked.

It was weird to stand as well, very weird. That was fine though, they could handle it, get used to it. Now that they were actually up they set their sights on the tree at the top of the hill. They could vaguely see little lumps around the ground that were browned and obviously not good. _Apples_ , their mind supplied them. Where had they heard that? They weren’t quite sure, but they knew in their very light that they needed to get to it. So, they steeled themselves once more, took a deep breath and then stepped forwards. One step at a time, slowly, they made their way out of the living grass and onto the harsh, dried grass. It and whatever was hidden beneath it hurt their feet but they ignored it, too focused. It was a long process, getting to the hill, seeing as they stumbled many times and almost fell done others.

They would be fine.

At the bottom of the hill they did their best to start climbing up only to slip on a loose root and fall against it, dirt and moss starting to stain their mostly white bones. They whined, feeling their knee scrape against a hidden rock in the dirt, but they pushed it back. They couldn’t get distracted and take a break, they were already so late in helping Them! They paid no mind to it, or the thought that came after it, and finally, after a few attempts to walk up the hill they decided to simply crawl, seeing as they had a better grip with their hands on the ground. They didn’t fall as often. So they slowly made their way up, their hands getting dirty and occasionally getting poked by a sharp stick or needle that was hidden in the grass. It was a rather harsh chore to actually get up the hill. They were left panting and trembling from the exertion as they all but collapsed against the tree they had gotten to. They could see dead leaves and rotten fruit around them and felt a deep sadness. 

If they could just- turn it back! Make it so that they weren’t so late to save it. They reached out and set their hand softly on the base, staring up at it. They just needed to give the live back to it, they just… Their light started to glow, the little star over their chest - their Light - started to glow brighter, yet brighter.

And then they felt so tired, so very tired…

A little nap wouldn’t hurt, just a little one. It would be okay.. Settling down at the base of the trunk, they let their eyes close. 

_Just a little while,_ they said, _just a little while and then I’ll wake up._

\---

Once again the Little Light was completely unaware of that around them as they fell into a peaceful rest.

They were unaware of how their light continued to glow softly and the green that should’ve been around the tree was coming back. They were unaware of how life was breathed back into the tree, leaves slowly growing back and flowers budding softly for fresh apples come the right season. Not only that, but the green around them that had once been dead was slowly growing back, the apples on the ground used as fertilizer for the new growth.

  
  


Just down on the other side of the hill they had climbed was a little village. A little village, filled with little villagers, who were filled with a new light. They felt reborn, as if they had been given a second chance, as if their God, their Light was back.. 

They had woken up to a sudden light around them - not unlike the sun in how bright it was, though fundamentally different. They _knew_ it was different. It was warm, and gentle, and it felt as though it cradled them like little children. It felt _safe_.

No one had seen the arrival from the hole in the sky with the lights, nor did anyone go so far into the old fields that were dead to check and find the now growing grass or the small skeleton that had landed in them. Something was different. And that something made them.. Hope. It made them feel light, and already it seemed like something had changed. Some of the sickly that had been bedridden for months - _years, in some cases_ \- had finally gotten up, saying they felt lighter than they had before, like a weight or darkness had been lifted from them.

And while they didn’t notice the far fields suddenly growing something in them, they did notice the little white and yellow and red flowers that popped up seemingly overnight as they day went by, growing healthily and strong, even through their broken and cracked brick pathways, they had simply gone straight through them. When asking those that frequented the library to try and find something - _anything_ \- to help those around them and their plants what the flowers were, what they could _mean_ , they would answer that the flowers were red tulips and daisies. 

They were HOPE, INNOCENCE, and LOYALTY.

People couldn't help but be excited. This had to mean something! All of it together, the flowers, the light, the fading darkness in their very SOULs, their prays were going to be answered! 

_Oh Sweet Light! Have you forgiven us at least? Have we managed to earn your forgiveness, your protection once more?_ The villagers were ecstatic, and so very thankful. Their intent to prove themselves only grew, the hums of their souls getting louder. They wouldn't waste this second chance they were being given.

Though.. That wasn’t the only thing. A few women in the closer feels watched in wonder and surprise as, after the sun had risen enough for them to do their farming for the day and after they were out in the further fields, where even less things were starting to grow as the days went by, the single apple tree on the hill started to grow again. They watched the miracle with wide eyes as the color came back in the bark, the leaves grew and pink little flowers blossomed on the branches. Grass and small flowers even grew around the base of the tree, as if that specific area was growing again, as if brought back to a better time.

Well.. If they ran back to the village, shouting in happiness and praying to their God, no one else blamed them. It was strange, however, that the light seemed to glow just that little bit stronger this time around when they prayed and thanked the Light for forgiving them.


End file.
